1. Technical Field
Multiple embodiments relate to frames and head restraint supports for vehicle seat assemblies.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats having frames are often provided with movable head restraints mounted to the vehicle frames for moving to an impact position in response to a signal or force imparted to the seat before or during an impact condition. One example of a vehicle seat having a movable head restraint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,544, which issued on May 16, to Humer et. al.